Safe Haven
by my-silent-fall
Summary: After the Pain battle Naruto is sent to hide and Hinata decides to go with him. Where better than Hogwarts? Set in 6th year. NaruHina HarGin possible RonHerm
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter…

Normal Talking/Thinking- Blah

Demon Talking/Thinking- **Blah**

Jutsu/Spells- _Blah_

Reading- Blah

**Prologue**

**In the Naruto World**

Tsunade looked around the room at the other Kages furiously. "We need Naruto's strength! How can you even suggest we hide them!!" "He has too much value in this war! If he were to fall into enemy hands we would all be destroyed!" Tsunade glared at the Tsuchikage. "Without him Madara will destroy us all! We need his strength!" Her patience was growing short as she tried to reason with the Tsuchikage. "No, Naruto will do anything to protect his friends. He will take to many risks." The clear, calm voice of Gaara broke their glaring match. Sighing, Tsunade nodded her head "that's just like the little gaki... Fine, but I will send him where I choose." The other Kages nodded their approval. 'It's about time he paid me back for helping him… the crazy old man.'

**In the Potter World**

Harry took one look back at his room. Garbage thrown everywhere, books stacked one on top of the other, newspapers thrown all over his desk… Home sweet home…** Not. **Harry hated the summer time. Privet Drive was one of the worse places on earth for him. But, today not even the Dursleys could bring him down today. Soon he would be out of here with Dumbledore. A smile crossed his face as he reread the letter for what seemed like the billionth time.

Dear Harry,

If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday, I am, yours most sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

Glancing at the clock he saw it was 10:45. He nearly jumped for joy; only 15 more minutes with the Dursleys! He then realized that he hadn't packed yet. He was running around quickly throwing things into his trunk when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. As he was leaping down the stairs he heard his uncle yelling about who on earth could be calling at this hour. Slapping his forehead he walked into the room realizing he had forgotten to tell the Dursleys of Dumbledore's arrival. He had some explaining to do.

**A/N: **Ok not the best writing ever I know, and I know it's really short but it is just a prologue! The chapters will be longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter…

Normal Talking/Thinking- Blah

Demon Talking/Thinking- **Blah**

Jutsu/Spells- _Blah_

Reading- Blah

Chapter 1

**In the Naruto World**

Sunlight streamed in through the blinds, as a pounding was heard on Naruto's door. With a groan he got up to answer it. Opening the door he saw an ANBU standing outside. "Tsunade-sama wants you immediately." "Fine, fine I'm going." As Naruto shut his door and walked to his bedroom he thought 'what on earth does baa-chan want me for?'

After pulling on his hideously orange outfit, he jumped out the window and was off to the Hokage's office. "Baaaaaaa-chan. What do you want? I just got back last night!" Tsunade sighed "Naruto the Kages have come to the conclusion that you should go into hiding. Before you protest think about it, you are the only jinchuriki yet to be captured; if you fall into the hands of Akasuki that's the end of all of us."

Naruto sat in silence thinking and looking at the floor. After a few moments of silence he looked up. "I suppose your right. Where am I going?" Tsunade was somewhat shocked at how well Naruto was taking this. "You are going into another realm, a realm of magic. My team and I helped out there in a past war and they owe me a favor. My old employer has agreed to enroll you in his school. There you have a mission of sorts. You are to protect a boy called Harry Potter and –""What's so special about this Potter kid?" Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Well if you would allow me to finish explaining I would tell you!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh…. Sorry about that baa-chan""Now as I was saying, this Potter boy is wanted by one of the strongest and most evil wizards in this world. Protect him and stay safe." Naruto smiled and flashed the good guy pose. "Will do Baa-chan! Believe it!" Tsunade smiled. "You can bring one person with you if you would like."

A thoughtful look passed over Naruto's face before a large grin broke out. "I know just the person!" 'It had better be the Hyuga girl or else you're a bigger baka than everyone thought.' "Very well, you have one day to prepare. Dismissed." Naruto jumped out the window and ran down the streets looking for his hopefully future team mate.

**In the Potter World**

The building swayed to one side, it had five chimneys, a gnome infested garden, and to Harry Potter, it was his home away from home (Hogwarts of course his home). Harry smiled as the Burrow came into view. As Dumbledore knocked on the door he thought about the first thing his best friend Ron had ever said about the burrow: "It's not much but its home." Harry was finding that more and more true through the years and he was reminded why as Molly Weasley came through the door before pulling him into a hug.

Short and plump Harry thought of Mrs. Weasley as his mother and smiled as he hugged her back. "Thanks for taking me in again this summer Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "You are always welcomed here Harry! Now are you hungry? You don't look like you have had enough to eat. I swear you and Ron look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you!" "I am a little hungry."

"Sit down, dear, I'll fix you something up." But before Mrs. Weasley could bustle off, Dumbledore stopped her. "Molly I hate to ask something this big of you, but I have an exchange student of sorts coming this year. Do you mind putting him up for a few days before the school year starts?" Without a moment's thought Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "We always have room for one more here Dumbledore! Of course I can put him up for a few days! When will he be arriving?" With a twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore replied "Hopefully he will be here by tomorrow. Thank you Molly. I must now be off; I hope to see you soon." And with those words Dumbledore left.

**Back in the Naruto World**

Hinata Hyuga prepared herself in her gentle fist stance with her Byakugan activated as she prepared to attack the log again. She was training her clan's style as she often did wanting to get stronger. Naruto smiled as he watched her.

He thought back to the pain battle when she finally confessed her love to him. Little did she know but he had loved her to ever since they first met. He had always wanted to tell her, but he was afraid of what the villagers would do to her or if she would think he was a demon just like the rest of them.

But now the villagers were starting to accept him as a hero. As for the Kyubi, she knew but loved him anyways. He felt his heart soar as he thought about this. He looked back at Hinata fighting the log just in time to see her blow it away and into splinters. Now was as good a time as ever to go talk to her he supposed. He jumped down behind her. "Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata spun around startled. "H-Hi Naruto-kun."

**Back to the Harry World (A/N don't hate me for ending the scene there! The end part is at the end of the chapter!)**

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?" Harry nodded, his mouth full of Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. "You know he taught Arthur and me. He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry shrugged "He's defiantly interesting." Harry thought about when he met Slughorn. 'Paranoid though, I have to say.' Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I guess that's one way to describe him." Just then Harry yawned. "I guess it's off to bed for you. You'll have Fred and George's room to yourself." Seeing Harry's confused expression she went on to explain.

"They're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over theirjoke shop as they're so busy. I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, dear, your trunk's already up there." " 'Night, Mrs. Weasley." Harry soon settled into his bed finding a Puking Pastille hidden beneath his pillow. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

**Back to the Naruto World**

Naruto and Hinata stood somewhat awkwardly looking at each other. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Ummm… I saw you training, your gentle fist seems to be coming along great!" Hinata blushed red. "Thank y-you Naruto-kun."

She looked down at her feet as an awkward silence fell over them again. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Ummm… Hinata… I was wondering… did you really mean what you said during the battle with pain?" Hinata blushed an even deeper red as she looked up. Taking a deep breath she said "yes, I meant every word. I love you Naruto-kun."

A huge grin spread over Naruto's face. "I love you too Hinata-chan! Believe it!" Hinata giggled a little at his antics. "That's not all I came to ask you though Hinata-chan. The Kages have decided that it's not safe for me to stay here as I am the only jinchuriki that hasn't been captured. So they are sending me away to another realm. I am allowed to bring one person with me. So do you want to go?" Hinata was ecstatic that he had asked her.

With a huge smile on her face she said "I would love to go with you!" Naruto started jumping up and down he was so happy. "Great! We leave tomorrow!" He then leaned down and kissed her cheek before bouncing off. "I'll see you in the morning! We'll have a great time! Believe it! Bye Hina-chan!" Hinata just stood there in shock for five minutes after Naruto left touching her cheek. 'He wants me to go on a mission with him! He kissed me! He loves me!' Today was officially the best day ever in Hinata's book. She smiled as she skipped home to get packed for the adventure tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: HURRAY! Another chapter finished! Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm a bit busy this month and have little to no free time. I will try to write as much as I can but I don't know how often I can get chapters out. Anyways… QUESTION TIME!! **

**1. Should Harry and the gang know that they are Ninjas?**

**2. Should Harry and co. suspect that Naruto is hiding something? (aka Kyubi)**

**Thanks!**

**~imabookworm **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter…

Normal Talking/Thinking- Blah

Demon Talking/Thinking- **Blah**

Jutsu/Spells/Prophecies (only this chapter) - _Blah_

Reading- Blah 

Chapter 2

**In the Naruto World**

It was the day after Naruto asked Hinata to be on his team. They were walking through the streets holding hands, on their way to meet with Tsunade to get briefed for this "mission". Naruto and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office to see a smiling Tsunade.

"'Bout time you got together with Hinata gaki." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh… well I sure am glad I did. So where are we going again?" Tsunade replied "You and Hinata will be going to the magical community to stay at the school Hogwarts. You will be under the protection of a man named Dumbledore, who is the strongest wizard now and possibly ever. You are to blend in as students.

No one is to know that you are shinobi. While you are there Dumbledore has asked that you keep an eye on a boy named Harry Potter.

Now you should know—""Sweet!" interrupted Naruto "this is like a vacation! Finally time to kick back and—" Naruto shut up as he saw the killer glare on Tsunade's face.

"As I was saying, you should know that they are in the mist of war there as well. It seems a wizard named Voldemort has come back from a semi-dead state and is now hunting for this Harry Potter in order to kill him. Before you ask I don't know why he wants the Potter boy dead. You leave in an hour by something called a portkey. Any questions?" A quiet voice was then heard.

"Umm… Hokage-sama… I was w-wondering what we were to do if Akasuki were to a-attack Naruto-kun." Tsunade smiled at the shy Hyuga "Hopefully they won't show up but on the slim chance that they do, try not to fight them, all else fails aim to kill." Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Is that all? Well then you are dismissed. Come back in an hour and don't be late!"

**In the Potter World**

Harry laughed as Hermione put her owl grades away. His brilliant friend had gotten all Owls except for an Exceeds Expectations in Defense against the Dark Arts.

She was upset about getting and E, Harry was glad to know that some things never changed. Harry looked around the table; Hermione and Ginny talking, Ron shoveling sausages into his mouth, and Mrs. Weasley telling him to stop being such a pig.

He smiled but it felt forced 'how much longer do I have before all this is taken?' he thought '_neither can live while the other survives._ What happens if I die? Will Voldemort take everything I love and destroy it?' Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Mrs. Weasley declared that they needed to clean the house before the new students arrived.

**In the Naruto World**

One hour after leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto and Hinata found themselves there again awaiting instruction on using a portkey. "All you have to do is touch it and you will be transported. Try not to let go or Kami knows where you'll land"

Tsunade pulled out a mirror and handed it to Naruto. "Good luck you two. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to communicate with you so that we don't risk compromising your location. This could be the last time that I talk to you until this whole thing blows over." Tsunade looked near tears as she pulled Naruto into a bone-crushing hug.

"Stay safe Naruto. Make sure you take care of Hinata to, her father will have both of our heads if something happens." Naruto put his arm across Hinata's shoulders. "Don't worry Baa-chan me and Hinata will be just fine. Believe it!" Just then Naruto and Hinata felt a pull behind their navel. Tsunade smiled sadly as she watched the two fade away. 'I hope they are okay.'

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto held on tightly to Hinata and the mirror as they spun around and around and around and around. The colors blurred as they moved through dimensions. Hinata clung to Naruto for dear life and squeezed her eyes shut. The all of a sudden the spinning stopped and the falling began.

With a loud thud Naruto landed on the ground and Hinata on top of him. He sat up with a groan keeping Hinata in his lap. "Why hello there. Have a pleasant trip?" Naruto spun around to see an old man with sparkly blue eyes grinning at him. Standing up and putting himself between Hinata and the strange man he asked "Who are you? What do you want?" "Oh, terribly sorry. I am Albus Dumbledore, would I be correct in assuming you are the shinobi Tsunade sent?"

Naruto and Hinata bowed "H-hai Dumbledore-sama. I a-am Hinata Hyuga and this is N-Naruto Uzumaki" Dumbledore smiled and swept his arms open "Welcome!" He waved his hand toward the left before saying "This is the home of the Weasleys where you will be staying until the school year begins. Ron Weasley's, who is the second youngest, friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are staying here as well."

Dumbledore seeing that Naruto was about to ask a question continued. "Yes, this is the Harry Potter I have asked you to look after. Now I believe they are waiting for your arrival.

**A/N: Hurray! Another chapter finished! Sorry it has taken so long but the month of May is a busy time for me. I'll be lucky to get another chapter out in the next two weeks! I was really lucky to get this one out so soon. Next chapter Harry and Naruto finally meet! **

**Question: Should Harry and Naruto get along?**

**Thanks for being patient! 'Till next time!**

**~imabookworm**


End file.
